Tales from Poké Pelago/Poké Bean Trouble
"Poke Bean Party" is the first episode of the first season of Tales from Poke Pelago. Synopsis The Pokémon throw a Poké Bean party, but then learn that too much of a good thing is bad when their tummy aches get the better of them. Transcript (Open to a Poké Bean tree with lots of Poké Beans.) Sammy: Well, it's harvesting time! (Oliver catches up to Sammy.) Oliver: Can I help get them down? Can I? Can I? Sammy: Sure! (Both Sammy and Oliver shake the tree and many Poké Beans fall down. When they finish, they check the surroundings.) Sammy: Whoa! That's a lot of beans! (Waldo comes in and overlooks the amount of Poké Beans.) Waldo: Wow, that's a lot of Poké Beans! They're enough to feed a whole party! Sammy: Waldo! You've given me an idea! Oliver: A feast! Count me in! Waldo, think you could invite everyone here? Waldo: Sure thing! (Looks around) ...Where are they? Sammy: I think they're over at Avue. Waldo: Ah, I hate that place. Too much water. But I'll head over there. (Waldo enters Isle Avue, trying his hardest not to touch the water. Most of the Pokémon are resting in the springs) Waldo: Hey guys! (Spunky turns around to see Waldo.) Spunky: Yes, Wally? Waldo: We were thinking of a Poké Bean party. What do you think of that? Spunky: That's a great idea! Glykeria: Yay! Yes party! Party fun! Reg: Waldo, that is the greatest thing you've ever come up with. Quacklin': A Poké Bean Party sounds quacknificent! Waldo: Well, let's party! (cut to: A montage of the party going on. Multiple Pokemon are eating Poké Beans.) Pinch: Ooh! (Eats some blue Poké Beans) The blue ones are my favorite! Oliver: This is the best event we've ever had! Quacklin': Quacksolutely, Oliver! (Waddle splits a green Poké Bean in half and gives one of the halves to Lizard.) (Sammy uses Leaf Blade on a red Poké Bean and splits it in three for himself, Sally and Reg.) (Everyone is eating Poké Beans nonstop, and Oliver stuffs his mouth full of Poké Beans.) (cut to: Everyone is laying around, having grown fat, and the Poké Beans are gone.) Beanie: Ugh... too much beans. Spunky: (tries to fly, but she could not due to her fat stomach.) Oh, I can't fly, no matter how hard I try! (Serj and Azul are struggling to move towards each other.) Serj: I think we had too many beans. Azul: We're so fat, we can't get up! (Oliver looks around at all the fat Pokémon.) Oliver: Oh no! All the Pokemon have grown too fat! (Oliver helps all the Pokemon get up.) Oliver: Guys, that Poké Bean party was a bad idea! Now you guys are as fat as my evolution, Snorlax! Spunky: (still unable to fly) Or maybe two ''Snorlax! '''Reg': Ugh... I should've known eating that much would be a bad idea... Azul: We're gonna need to work this off somehow... Waldo: We could slog our way to Evelup, somehow... Harold: We're too fat, we need excercise! Oliver: That's it! Guys, we're all gonna run around the isle to lose weight! Sounds clear? The Pokémon: Yeah! (cut to: A montage of the Pokémon running around Evelup and losing weight, until they are in good shape.) Sammy: Whoo! I think we're never gonna experience something like this, huh? Beanie: Hopefully not! (cut to: The next day, Ottopuffle shakes the tree, which is ready to harvest again, and collects all the Poké Beans.) Ottopuffle: Hoo boy! That's a ton of beans! Right, Ollie? (Oliver is looking rather unhappy.) Oliver: It'd be best not to repeat that Poké Bean Party, 'cause you all grew fat! Ottopuffle: That's okay. We all learned our lesson the hard way. To not have too much of a good thing. Oliver: Yeah. C'mon, Otto, lets store these beans in the create. (They store the Beans in the crate.) (cut to: Sammy and Oliver are sitting in front of a large screen.) Oliver: And now it's time for... Sammy and Oliver: Our Pokédex entry of the day! Sammy: And today's Pokémon is... (Munchlax appears onto the screen.) Oliver: Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon! Sammy: That's right! Munchlax hides food under the long fur on its body, but it sometimes forgets about it and causes it to stink. It carries around this food stash and swallows it without chewing. Oliver: Oh wow! It's also the heaviest baby Pokémon, weighing in at a whopping 231.5 lbs! Sammy: Wow! What a big baby! Thanks for coming to Poké Pelago! Oliver: Because it's time to end our show! Category:Tales from Poké Pelago Category:Tales from Poké Pelago Episodes